El Regalo Perfecto (VCC)
by alex.liu
Summary: Que sucede cuando el regalo perfecto no es algo que esperabas.


El regalo perfecto

Era ya algo tarde y una chica castaña se encontraba mirando a travez de la ventana de su habitación, cuantas veces había apreciado ese panorama pero esta vez le causaba cierto grado de nostalgia que le oprimia el pecho, se sentía vacia y sola, cuantas personas estarían pasando esta noche con sus familias o con su enamorado pero ella no podía pasarla esa fecha tan importante como esas personas, su familia se encontraba lejos y no había podido realizar el vuelo para ir a visitarlos debido al clima y ciertamente no tenia enamorado, su corazón tenia a alguien especial pero ese alguien no quería saber nada de ella, había tenido una fuerte discusión días atrás con lo que ella consideraba la persona mas mentirosa que podía haber conocido, Jade la chica pelinegra era esa persona a la cual se referia Tori.  
Una "simple mentira blanca" como lo quiso nombrar la pelinegra fue el causante de una gran discusión en casa de las chicas, Jade le había dicho a Tori que iria a casa de Cat para hablar con ella ya que esta la llamo, Tori no le tomo mayor importancia a la salida de su novia hasta que pasada cerca de 1 hora de su partida el teléfono sono y para su sorpresa se trataba de Cat al otro lado de la línea invitándola a ella y a Jade a su casa para comer galletas de animalitos, Tori rápidamente supo que Jade le había mentido y estaría en ese momento quien sabe donde y acompañada de quien sabe que persona.  
Nada mas llegar la pelinegra a casa una ola de preguntas salieron de la boca de su Novia

-¿Dónde estabas Jade?- Cuestiono la castaña

-Donde Cat, acaso no te dije- Contesto Jade mientras se lanzaba al sofá

-Que extraño porque me acaba de llamar Cat para invirarnos a ir a su casa—

El plan de la chica gotica había fracasado y debía buscar una rápida excusa para salir de ese embrollo en el cual se había metido

-Si iba a ir donde Cat pero al final me desvie hacia otro lugar- dijo sin mucho interés

-Entonces porque me contestaste que estuviste en su casa?- Tori estaba ya algo alterada, talvez estaba un poco celosa y eso afectaba en cierta parte la situación actual

-No crei conveniente decirte Vega, supéralo fue una simple mentira blanca, me desvie a caminar por ahí ¿acaso no puedo hacerlo?- Un tono de molestia de la pelinegra era muy evidente

La discusión de ambas chicas se torno bastante fuerte luego de esas palabras, al punto de que Tori echo a Jade de su departamento a lo cual la gotica no hizo comentario alguno y se retiro sin decir nada mas, había pasado cerca de una semana desde esos echos y Tori se sentía fatal, lamentaba haber empezado esa discusión por sus celos iracionales y su desconfianza, ciertamente Jade era su pareja y debía confiar en ella y en el amor que se tenían.  
Las horas pasaban y la temperatura descendía cada vez mas en esa fría víspera de navidad donde la soledad ayuda mas con ese frio ambiente, el no tener a nadie a tu lado para festejar esa hermosa noche era algo triste y mas cuando a la persona que mas deseabas a tu lado esta molesta contigo por algo insignificante, por algo que luego de pensarlo no tenia sentido para hacer una discusión tan grande. Tori deseaba tomar el teléfono y llamar a Jade para disculparse por su actitud y pedirle que regresara a casa pero sabia que eso no funcionaria, el teléfono de Jade se encontraba desconectado desde el dia de su discusión y comunicarse con ella era algo imposible, también podía ir a buscarla pero la pregunta era ¿Dónde? Había llamado a sus amigos y ninguno sabia nada del paradero de Jade a lo mejor se fue a casa de su familia para pasar las fiestas, no sabia donde buscarla o como contactarla, necesitaba saber algo de ella, necesitaba verla y pedirle perdón, en sus casi 3 años de relación nunca habían estado peleadas por tanto tiempo y Tori temia que esto fuera una ruptura definitiva

Las campanadas a lo lejos sacaron a la media latina de sus pensamientos, regresándola a la realidad y diciéndole que ya era navidad, se dispuso a acostarse a dormir ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer salvo torturarse mas con sus pensamientos cuando estaba dispuesta a acostarse escucho una pequeña alarma provenir de la sala de estar rápidamente corrió a ver de que se trataba ese extraño sonido y puedo notar que provenia desde alguna parte de su árbol de navidad, se puso a buscar y encontró un pequeño adorno con forma de regalo colgado en la parte de atrás del árbol, no recordaba haberlo puesto ella ahí asi que lo tomo mientras este seguir sonando, al tomarlo se percato de que era una pequeña cajita por lo que decidio abrirla y cual fue su sorpresa al ver un anillo dentro con una pequeña nota que decía "¿Tori quieres casarte conmigo?" un grito ahogado salio de la boca de la castaña al leer eso

-¿Impresionada Vega?- Una voz hizo que la media latina saltara de su lugar y mirara a todos lados buscando de donde provinieron esas palabras, pudo notar una sombra acercarse desde el sofá

-Como entraste?- cuestiono Tori al notar a Jade dentro de su apartamente

-Eres tonta vega? acaso no recuerdas que tambien vivo aqui y tengo una copia de la llave- Recordo la pelinegra -Da igual, veo que estas sorprendida asi que mejor aprovecho el momento-

La castaña aun se encontraba un poco confusa, Jade se aprovecho de esto y tomo la caja que aun reposaba en manos de Tori y procedio a incarse

-Se que cometo errores y no soy la mejor novia del mundo, tampoco soy dulce y romantica como muchas otras lo son, pero quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazon asi seas una niñita tonta, cursi y llena de inseguridades y celos la cual me echa de casa solo por mentirle para ir a comprar el anillo, asi que dime, Victoria Vega ¿quieres ser mi esposa?-

Mas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de la castaña y no podia articular palabras, lo unico que puso hacer fue abrazar a Jade y besarla como si su vida dependiera de ello -Claro que acepto Jade- dijo por fin Tori mientras se separaba un poco de los labios de su ahora prometida.

Esa Navidad ciertamente muchas personas pasaban con sus familias, amigos y enamorados y todos eran felices pero ninguna felicidad se podia comparar con la que sentian aquellas chicas dentro de un pequeño departamento en el cual las palabras sobraban y las sensaciones dieron paso a uno de los mas bellos actos de amor que existen.

* * *

Esto fue algo pequeño para el VCC lo publico hoy ya que es Noche buena (aunque talvez lo lean luego) espero les gustara, recuerden comentar :3 un saludo y besos. Bonito dia/tarde/noche 3


End file.
